Wild Eyes
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Aizen has the most beatuiful girl created and given to Nnoitra to 'train'. Nnoitra hates the girl from the moment she first comes crashing into his life. But her wild eyes never waver, her wild eyes never seem to leave him alone. And he can't get enough.
1. Dragon

**Wild Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Dragon**

**Theme Song: Live Free or Let Me Die - Skillet**

Grey eyes opened and glanced about the room. Machines hummed and whirrled, connected to a body by cords and strings as they monitored the beings vitals. It was to this body that the grey eyes belonged, the body of a newborn arrancar female. Not only did she have grey eyes but long purple hair, and a tattoo racing down her back. It was a dragon, woven onto her body with blood red, black, and golden ink. This was the body that lay on the table and pondered her new consiousness.

What was she, this girl? Who was she? Did she even have a name? Before she even knew that she was thinking, she was. A door in the room opened and she glanced over to it. A man with short, grey hair and a sinister smile with squinty eyes entered the room.

"My, you're awake... about time."

"W...Who... are you...?"

"My, you can speak? Can you understand?" Slowly the girl nodded. "My, this IS an unusual development. My name is Gin Ichimaru."

"Gin-san... W... Who... am I? Where am I?" She began to sit up, but he motioned for her to stay. "Gin-san...?"

"You don't know your name? What a pity. You're in Hueco Mundo, but you'll learn more about that soon enough." Gin closed the door and left the girl to ponder her almost instant existance.

XXX

Nnoitra glared at the fox-faced shinigami and snarled.

"Come again?"

"We've finished making the 'project' that Aizen wanted and thought that maybe you could make use of her." The Espada spat at Gin's feet.

"Why the fuck would I want to drag around some weak little girl? I'd just as soon kill her."

"Kill who?" Just then, Grimmjow approached and gave Nnoitra a confused look. "I mean, you say you'll kill alot of people, but that's never happened, once."

"Fat lot you know, Sexto." Gin smiled as the two began to argue.

"I'd hate to be rude, but..." They both glared at him.

"What?"

"Well, since Nnoitra won't take the 'project', will you, Grimmjow? We are in sore need of someone to take care of her for a while."

"Your latest freak is a chick? This I have to see. I wanna laugh at her when she comes out all fucked up." Grimmjow chuckled to himself and Nnoitra grinned.

"Eh, you're probably right on that one, Sexto... What the hell, I'll come too. Sounds entertaining" With that, the two Espada and the Shinigami made their way to see the 'project'.

XXX

The girl looked at herself for the first time with clothes. They were all white, and she HATED white she decided. It made her look fat. A sleeveless turtle neck that barely stayed together over her large breasts, a very short, pleated skirt, and Long arm-warmers that ran from just under her shoulders to the very tips of her fingers. The two things she did like: Her boots and her "bones".

Her boots ran from just under the skirt to her feet. They were black with white only around the top and for the sole, which was thin. They were flat on the bottom, and acctually very comfortable. Her "bones" were the marks from her "hollow" form. They looked like shoulder blades, but on the outside of her body, and with spikes near her shoulders. Her hair was done up in two very cute, very humiliating pigtails with WHITE ribbon, of all colors. Another girl like herself approached her and smiled weakly.

"H-Hello... what is your name...?" She stood there and starred at the other girl. For what seemed like an eternity, they mearly stood there. "W...Well?"

"..."

XXX

Nnoitra nearly laughed as he watched a terrified arrancar girl run out of the room, screaming and bleeding from numerous cuts all over. Grimmjow was right there with him, already laughing his ass off. Nnoitra _would_ have laughed... had it not been so pathetic.

"Well, not only is she a freak, she's weak." Nnoitra also noted that the girl was missing an arm.

"No." Gin frowned and shook his head. "That's not her... God, I expressly said, 'No one go in here without permission...'." He led them into the room where a very pissed, very sexy, girl with purple pigtails stood, glarring at them. Nnoitra could tell that the top that she wore was, like, at least 3 sizes too small. Her breasts nearly broke the zipper in the front, but her waist size was no where near big enough to support her knockers. She wore a very short, nearly 'indecent' skirt that could, very easily be torn off of her at any moment. Her black, flat boots made her feet look a little bigger than they were, which was fine because, damn, she had legs. Long, lean, muscular legs that curved very nicely in all the right places. Her arms were nearly all the way covered with white arm warmers.

"Is this her?" Grimmjow had to struggle to keep his voice straight. Gin smiled and nodded.

"Lovely, isn't she? So, Nnoitra... Still don't want to have her with you?" The Quarto Espada glanced at her eyes. Big, beautifull grey orbs that looked more like pools of rain water than a person's eyes. They held a fire in them that spoke tones of annoyance and rage, she was easy to anger. The girl glared at all three of them and spoke in a velvet, low-toned feminine voice.

"Gin-san... who are these men?"

"First things first, my dear... Let's give you a name." She blinked.

"Y... you can do that?" She relaxed. "So you're telling me that I got pissed over nothing?"

"Oh, that's what that was... Well, I suppose that would be the case then... Hmmm..."

"Let me know when you're done playing daddy." Grimmjow yawned. "I know I'm not interested in toting a ticking time bomb with tits." He turned and left. Gin mearly smiled and considedered the girl before him.

"How about... Zera. You do like that name, don't you, Zera-chan?" The girl thought for a moments and then nodded. "Well, Nnoitra? Will you take her, or do I have to make you and Grimmjow fight over who gets her?"

"Che, I'm not dying for a fucking girl... Fine, I'll take her with me. She may provide some better company that that brat Tessla." With that, he grabbed Zera's arm and began to drag her along behind him. Acctually, he made to drag her but she did not move. "Bitch, come on!" Moments later he found himself in a humiliating face-plant as Zera stood above him.

"Please, Nnoitra-sama... do not refer to me in such a way."

"BITCH, DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS!" His fist moved towards her face, but was caught in her soft, gentle hand.

"It was not an order, Nnoitra-sama. I merely requested that you not call me such names. I did say please." Then a wicked, sadistic grin spread over her face. "Or are you as deaf as you are slow?"

"Why... you... BITCH!" Gin smiled at them and walked off at a jolly pace.

"Have fun you two!"

XXX

Zera finally had a name. She felt happiness bubble up in her gut. But then Nnoitra had to ruin it and start calling her 'Bitch'. Whatever that was. All Zera wanted was to be called by her name. Gin left as she insulted Nnoitra's hearing and speed, making her dissapointed in his lack of support for her.

"You ugly bitch! I'll teach you to mock me!" Nnoitra swung at her again and she threw him, by his fist, into the wall. Just as a boy with short hair and a missing eye, with a similar type of "bone" as her shoulder bones, in it's place. He started to panick.

"N-Nnoitra-sama!" He rushed to the larger man's side. "Bitch, how dare you think to fight a man, and one such as Nnoitra-sama at that." Seconds later, he dodged a blow that would have disembowled him, and looked behind him at the wall where his head _would_ have been. The wall in the area was _missing_. His remaining eye widened in fear and he looked up at her. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Zera. You ever call me 'Bitch' or anything other than my name again, and I will kill you."

XXX

A/N: Woo! Hello random readers! Okay, so I have a confession to make: I freakin LOVE Nnoitra! So he's a sadistic, sexist prick who is all like "OMFG, I'm the fuckin strongest eva.". But tell me, isn't Kenpachi _sort of_ the same way? And I mean, come on, he's fricken SEXY! But I',m still having issues with the whole Kenpachi vs Nnoitra fight scene where Kenpachi kills Nnoitra. Yeah... I felt sorta... sad. And happy too, cause Kenpachi kicked ass... But Nnoitra died. So please, read, rate, review. And this is going on at the same time as 'Rainbow Eyes' and 'Eyes Like Fire'. At one point they will all collide with my three favorite Bleach men and their respective women... And I won't have Kenpachi kill Nnoitra cause I really, REALLY like him. Which is strange for me, cause I really, REALLY don't like Gin, Aizen, Tousen, or any of the other Espada. I mean, Grimmjow and Ulquirra are ok, but Nnoitra is my no.1 favorite Espada. But he's only my no.2 favorite bleach man. Kenpachi has the top spot cause he was there first.


	2. When Life Hands You Lemons

**Wild Eyes**

**Chapter 2: When Life Hands You Lemons, Throw Them Back and Demand Chocolate!**

**Theme Song: Monster - Skillet**

A/N: Okay, before we go anyfurther... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nnoitra, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, or any of the Bleach Characters or the show. I DO own Nokana Tamura, Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni, and Zera. If I see them any other place, I will be pissed. P.S: I don't own the Lion King Zera, so poo!

XXX

Nnoitra glared daggers at Zera. For three weeks she'd been following them and by now even Tessla was considering murder. However, the girl was much, MUCH stronger than he was, and far more unpredictable. And that was what made Nnoitra somewhat confused. She was wild, violent, and unstable at best. He hated her to the very core... but he also liked the girl to a degree now. She wasn't weak, she hated simply being in Aizen's presence, and she loved to fight.

On this particutlar day, it was no different. Zera officialy had beaten Tessla to a pulp... and looked damn sexy while doing it. Nnoitra shook his head. She was a woman, a lovely one at that. Her body just screamed to be torn open. But Nnoitra saw his desire as a weakness and would never admit that he had any... perverted... thoughts towards his lovely new fracción.

Tessla stood and spat blood.

"Okay... You win, Zera-san... I... I can't..." More blood spurted from the male fraccion's mouth. Nnoitra growled and kicked Tessla's side.

"Weakling, You can't even beat a girl!"

"Nnoitra-sama... please... I think... I have a broken... rib... or two..." Zera looked down at the older arrancar and frowned. Then she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Bitch where are you going?" She whirled her head around and glared daggers.

"Nnoitra-_sama_, could you please use my name when you need me to answer, please?"

"Bitch, I said don't order me!" Zera sighed, a sound that made Nnoitra picture the sea on a stormy day. It was wild and ruthless... Just like her.

"And I said, I wasn't ordering you, I merely asked. Do know the difference between an order and a request. It will save you countless pains and considerations."

"Che, you think you're smart, eh bitch?" Zera's eyes flashed red as she turned to face him. "Challenging me, are you? Learn your place, bitch!" Before he could react to her confrontation, she barred her teeth, showing long fangs and a slitted tounge. "What the hell?" Her cero shot out fast, and burned the ground where Nnoitra had stood.

"As I said... Please learn the difference between a mere request and a command. I am not being insubordinate but I would appreciate you using my name. I have it for a reason." With that, Zera left without even answering Nnoitra's questions.

XXX

Zera cursed inwardly and snarled. How the hell could an ass like him be an Espada? He acted all high and mighty, like he was the king of everything... It was a weakness in itself, his pride. And yet Zera couldn't help but admire him for it. She would never admit it to anyone, but she did like Nnoitra. But to save her own pride she would only admit to obey him and loathe him at best. With that thought, Zera made her way to her rooms to take a shower and wash Tessla's blood off of her body.

XXX

Nnoitra glared daggers at Gin.

"The hell do you want?"

"How is Zera-chan? Is she behaving like a good little girl?" Nnoitra pointed at Tessla's mangled form and the ground where Zera's cero had scorched a permanent scar onto the ground. "Oh dear. Have you already forgotten her name, Nnoitra?"

"How the hell can a lowly fraccion fire off a cero with that much power? What the hell did you do to her?" Gin smiled and laughed.

"Tell you what, if you promise to use Zera's name and save yourself some trouble, I'll tell you a little secret about our lovely friend." Nnoitra's interest piqued only slightly. It was enough to make him promise. "Zera was not a hollow before she became an arrancar."

"The hell?"

"Aizen has been toying with this idea for sometime, and Zera's the only test subject that survived simply because of her own will to live and immense spiritual pressure."

"What do you mean toying? What the hell was she before she came here?"

"Well, her sister is a shinigami... A miss Nokana Tamura, I believe."

"Zera was a shinigami?"

"No. But all the other subjects were, and they died. So Aizen made one last attempt. He didn't use a Shinigami, because their power was already too greatly diminished by the time they arrived. So he used a person very close to being a shinigami... Except that they didn't use their spiritual pressure."

"Hmmm... This is... interesting. I've heard Aizen bring up Nokana's name before, in a meeting where he told us about highly violent and dangerous Shinigami. Who is she again?"

"She's the 4th seat of 11th company, the strongest woman in the Siereitei... And she is also the mate of Kenpachi Zaraki, her captain." Nnoitra looked thougtful.

"Kenpachi... He was on the list too."

"Let's just say you don't want to meet him on a bad day. Or a good one for that matter." With not even a word of parting, Gin dissapeared in a flash with Sonido.

XXX

Zera stepped out of the shower and snarled. Gin stood there, gawking.

"If you were any more agreeable..." A slash with her claws sent him running off. "... But Aizen made you for another reason, what a pity." Zera outright roared and glared at him as he ran.

"Coward! Come back here and die!"

XXX

Nnoitra walked into Zera's room, looking for her, when he heard it. That ungodly roar that sent shivers up his spine. Gin rushed past as Zera's voice trailed after him.

"Coward! Come back here and die!" Gin merely laughed and ran off. Nnoitra decided to see what all the fuss was about. When he entered Zera's bathroom, he froze. There she stood, wearing only her skirt and her bra, snarling into her mirror as she did up her hair with the black ribbons she had 'stolen' from Szayel. She turned to him and glared. "What?" Nnoitra was almost too busy admiring her in all her fearsome beauty to react. Almost.

"What the hell bitch? Watch your tone with me! Otherwise I'll have to kill you." Her eyes flashed dangerously, wildly red and she grinned sadistically, making Nnoitra's own killing instinct raise... along with his desire. Damn it! What the hell was it about Zera that turned him on? ... Everything...

"Kill me? Just try it. I ain't afraid of you, Nnoitra." His eye narrowed as her nails lengthened and became razor sharp. They'd leave some nasty marks... Damn it, there his desire went again and this time... he wasn't gonna hold it back.

"You're not afraid of me? Are you really sure?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You really wanna know?"

XXX

A/N: OMG, cliffy! Sorry for the fact that Zera's strong and all but I seriously don't see Nnoitra getting with a weak girl who can't fight. Yeah, I have a twisted mind when it comes to, ahem, sex with bad guys... lol, lemon will be in the next chappie, and my new fanfic that will go along with this one and the other 2 will be coming out. It's called "Eyes like Rain." It's gonna be a Grimmjow x my oc Tsunami. There is only one more after that and it's gonna be about Ulquiorra. That is the last one for the "Eyes" Serial. And all the oc's are connected somehow... Oh yeah, last chappie of "Akatsuki's Hacking Whore" is comming out soon. It will end sad, but I will be using that oc again. After all, it is me.


	3. Misery Business

**Wild Eyes**

**Chaper 3: Misery Business**

**Theme Song: Stupid girl - Cold**

A/N: Okay, so third chapter, and the lemon... where the hell are the reviews? If you all like it like this, then forever hold your peace. Otherwise, I'll just keep gong. And no, I will not change my oc, Zera. I personally don't see Nnoitra getting with some weak-kneed little cunt who will do whatever the fuck he says. Same way with Kenpachi and Ikkaku. I will not change my oc's if you say that they're too strong. Because that is the way I want them. Now I will change the way I write certain non-ocs reactions to my ocs or certain situations. If you see something wrong with certain, NON-oc characters, like Nnoitra, Tessla, Gin, Kenpachi, e.c.t. tell me. Just make sure you leave the comment on the story that you're critiquing. But please, do be kind in your reviews, I hate when people try to pick apart my ocs and their lives. But yeah, this is sort of a lemon/rape. It involves Zera's shit talking mouth, her 'ahem' proportions, and Nnoitra's sick mind. My rant is done, so on with the story.

XXX

"You're not afraid of me? Are you really sure?" Zera glared daggers at Nnoitra as he spoke. There was no way in hell she was afraid of him. And there was no way in hell she would cower and bow to a man who had the gall to insult her as a woman. Ever.

"What the hell makes you ask that?"

"You really wanna know?" That wicked grin of his... sent shivers up Zera's spine. Not shivers of fear, mind you, but of... excitement. She was a female, and a proud one. However there was no doubt in her mind that Nnoitra was very handsome, even when he was attempting to kill her. But her pride got in the way, and she did not see the gleam that shone in his eye...

XXX

Nnoitra grinned down at Zera. He was gonna have some fun with her, and he just knew she wouldn't like it. But she would so beg him for more when he was through.

"Give me one good reason why I should be afraid of you." His grin widened.

"You're a female." She snarled at him as he spoke.

"So? Big deal, get the right girl mad and she'll hand you your ass any day."

"I'm not done." Zera rolled her eyes and glared. Nnoitra couldn't help but notice just how her eyes staring sharply at him in this sort of light made her look like an angry goddess... HIS angry goddess. "You're a female... and I'm a male... in full control here."

"Oh, really?" In an instant, he was pressed to her, claiming her mouth in a punishing, demanding kiss. Zera stiffened and tried to push him away, but soon, she moaned against his lips and began to kiss back. He broke to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm in control, girl... and you're halfway naked." Her eyes widened, then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Are you afraid now, bitch?" She roared, a throaty sound that made him want to just fuck the sense out of her. "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson..." With that, he carried his struggling dragoness out of her room... all the way to his, kicking and screaming.

XXX

How dare he just toss her over his shoulder and drag her off like that? And she wasn't totally dressed either... something that Zera wished she could change. But on the other hand... something in her screamed for her to just let him do what he wanted. What whas it? Curiosity? Desire? Oh god... she hoped not. But then his hand came up and groped her ass, snapping her out of her thoughts. Before she could move, he took one hand and held her arms and legs so that she couldn't attack him.

".!"

"Not unless you're gonna cooperate."

"Bite me!"

"Learn your place."

"Learn to not be an ass."

"What was that, bitch?"

"Go to hell!" Grimmjow came up and paused, pushing a younger looking female arrancar behind the corner.

"Well... You two seemed to be getting along."

"Shut the fuck up, Sexto."

"Nice to see you too, Nnoitra." As they walked by, Grimmjow watched, starring at the only part of Zera's body that really showed to the people behind them. "Nice rack."

XXX

Nnoitra made a mental note to kill Grimmjow when he was done fucking the life out of Zera. The Sexto had no right to stare at what wasn't his. Nnoitra's eye became a slit in his rage. Zera was his. HIS. She would never belong to anyone else, Nnoitra would see to that.

"Can you let me go already?" She asked in a very bored, very angry tone.

"No. Not untill you're learned your lesson." He tightened his grip on Zera as she tried to struggle away from him. _Screw it... You're mine._ "You will learn. I've noticed that you prefer the 'hard' way to life."

"So? It's a personal choice. If you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself."

"Nah... I've got something better to fuck."

XXX

When THOSE words fell from Nnoitra's lips...Zera began to feel a litte bit afraid. All this time he'd been hinting at sex... It dawned on her just as he walked into his room.

"FUCK NO ASSHOLE!"

"Get it yet?" She snarled in his ear loudly.

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"You have no choice. As my fraccion, you have to do what I say, when I say, how I say, where I say." He tossed her down onto his bed and grinned down at her. "What do you know... you DO look good on my bed." Then he frowned. "But there is something wrong here..." With a feral growl, Zera made to leave only to have Nnoitra pin her to his bed with her hands in one of his.

"Let go of me!" His grin returned and he licked up her neck.

"I know now... you're wearing too many clothes..." With that, Nnoitra tore off her bra, skirt and panties. Then he undid her hair. He wanted to be able to grab handfulls of it and bury his face in it while he screwed her. "That's better." Then he starred at her naked beauty. "You look so much better when you're NOT wearing something that's too small for you."

"Are you saying that I'm fat? You bas-"

"No, bitch, I'm not calling you fat, so shut up. I'm just saying that you look better with no clothes on at all." A blush creeped over her face. "Now be a good fraccion and do what I tell you."

"No." He frowned.

"Fine..We'll do this the hard way." He turned from the bed and went to his door, locked it, then turned to look at Zera. "Can't have anyone walking in on us."

"Go to hell."

"Is that fear in your voice?" He began to take off his shirt, exposing his torso to Zera. A blush creeped over her face as she bared her fangs angrily to him. Then she turned her back to him and began to pout. It gave Nnoitra time to examine the dragon tattoo that wound it's way up and down her back. It was a mideval dragon, like the ones you see in the stories about 'saint' whatever-the-hell his name is in the world of the living. Yeah, Nnoitra had actually read a few of them, so? It was black, red, and gold, it's long, sinister horns on either shoulder, fangs bared, claws slashing down her left side. Her right side was dominated by the tail of the dragon, which had a sicle-like blade on the end. It was very fearsome, that is, if you were afraid of that sort of thing. But Nnoitra wasn't. "You really shouldn't turn your back on me, you know."

"Oh, go back to whatever rock you crawled out from and leave me alone." Nnoitra frowned, then took off his pants and grabbed Zera's head by her hair and made her face his manhood. Her eyes widened as he forceed her to look directly at it. "The hell?"

"Suck it, bitch." She snarled at him angrily and began to pull away.

"In your dreams, Nnoitra." His hand twisted in her soft hair.

"Suck it and I might just let you off easy. You're in no position to fight me, so do it." Grabbing Santa Teresa, he held it to the back of her neck and watched Zera as she resigned to her fate and her mouth moved closer to it. Then her tounge touched it as she began to lick it. Goddamn... She took it into her mouth and began to suck oh so lightly on the head, driving Nnoitra insane. "More. Put more in your mouth." Zera rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Nnoitra rolled his head back and groaned, rocking his hips so that more of him would slide into her mouth. It was so tight and warm in her mouth... making him wonder what her... female area... would feel like. Suddenly his eyes shot open as her fangs scraped him. So that was how she wanted to play... Nnoitra took himself from her mouth and tossed her back onto his bed.

"What now?" She glared at him in annoyance, but her eyes widened in slight fear as he spoke.

"Open your legs."

XXX

Zera arched as Nnoitra fingered her, deep and hard. She had felt humiliated when he had forced her legs open... but now she had to use all of her willpower NOT to show him how much she... liked... his actions. God... his fingers in her felt... so good... Zera couldn't even begin to think straight, and closed her eyes so that Nnoitra didn't see her desire building. She didn't even know what he was planning untill she felt his fingers part her curls. Then his tounge slid into her, that long, oh so thick tounge of his... She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes shot open and she moaned loudly, lifting her hips in her pleasure. Nnoitra only stuck his toung further in and licked all inside of her. Her head spun and she screamed as she climaxed. Nnoitra lifted his head and grinned down at her.

"You liked it. Admit it." God... he looked so fucking smug up there that Zera raised her hand to his sight and flipped him off.

"Go to hell." He smirked and nibbled on her neck. His hand grabbed her wrist and he wispered into her ear.

"Oh I plan to. But I'm taking you with me." His other hand grabbed her large breast and pulled at her nipple. Zera moaned and arched her back as he rolled it between his fingers. Then he lowered his face to her other breast. "These are the perfect size for me..." With that, he took her other nipple into his mouth and began to suck, lick and nip at it until Zera's folds were soaked again. She screamed out as he ground against her, rubbing his manhood against her heat. "Beg for it." Zera looked up at him and glared. "If you beg for it like a good girl, I promise I won't hurt you... much."

"Go to he-" He cut her off as he ground himself painfully against her. Her eyes rolled back and she arched her body against him.

"Beg." Zera looked up at him... She couldn't stop herself. Her body screamed for release again.

"P-please..."

"Please what?"

"T-take... me..." With that, Nnoitra crushed his lips to hers harshly, bruising her soft, sweet, oh so goregous lips against his. Grabbing her rear, he positioned himself, then shoved in. Zera screamed into his mouth and tried to get out from under him. The pain was intense. But the more she struggled, the more Nnoitra forced his weight against her so that she couldn't move. Zera prayed to whatever deity was listening that she would get out of this very soon.

XXX

Nnoitra hissed in pleasure. Zera had been a virgin, an oh so tight and hot virgin. It took all of his strength to controll himself and not pound into her like he wanted. Since the WAS her first time, he didn't want to scare her off. Zera lay beneath him, pinned to the bed, her face twisted in pain. Well, he'd see to that. Slowly, he pulled out of her tight folds till just his head lay in her, then slammed back in with force. Zera gasped, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You like that, girl... It'll only get better." With that, he began to start a moderate pace to get her used to his size.

XXX

Zera lay there, her eyes closed, and nearly screamed. The feeling of his manhood moving in her body... she had no idea how to describe it, but she did know that she DID like it. Alot. Her body reacted to his and she began to move against him. His hands left hers, grabbing her hips to pull her closer so he could pound her faster. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back, leaving claw marks that would certainly raise questions later. But his heirro protected him from serious harm, so he he just grunted and pounded faster. Oh gods... Zera felt herself slipping into another release.

"No. Not yet. Open your eyes... I wanna see your eyes."

XXX

Nnoitra starred down at Zera. HIS Zera. She was all his. And when she opened her eyes... They weren't grey, instead, they were the bright, blood red color that they were when she got excited, her pupils becoming nothing more than slits. He groaned. The look in her eyes... Nnoitra grabbed her hips tighter to him and pounded into her until she climaxed all over him, clutching his emmbeded manhood and roaring so loud that the room shook. Her fangs lengthened and her claws nearly sliced all the way through his hierro. A few more minutes of pounding into her and he howled and spilled into her body. Holding himself above his woman, Nnoitra touched her cheek. Her eyed flitted open again, slowly becoming normal.

"Are... are you okay?"

"What... what's it... to you?" He frowned. She was still mad at him.

"Look, you're mine Zera, whether you want to be or not... I think I have a right to know." She looked up at him. "What"

"That's the first time... you said my name..." Slowly she looked away from him.

"Answer my question."

"I'm fine." She made to get up and leave, but Nnoitra wouldn't let her go that easily. He slid out of her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to lay next to him in his bed. "Let me go."

"No." He held her there and brushed his other arm around her waist to pull her closer. She shivered as he did. Frowning, Nnoitra nuzzled her through her thick, soft purple hair. "I hurt you..."

"So?" He looked at her. "Never been a problem for you before."

"Zera... Shut up already. You're mine, don't you-"

"You've said it enough." Snarling, he turned her to look at him, ready to slap her... but he couldn't. Zera was right. Why did it bother him now, when he had taken what innocence she had, that he had hurt her? Because he wanted her. And he wanted he to want him. So he didn't slap Zera. He pulled her to him in an embrace.

"Well, then I have a right to worry. I don't want you walkin' out on me." Zera pulled back and looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because, I fucking wanted you ever since... Well, I don't really care when now, I just know I wanted you, and I got you now. So you're staying."

"Even if I don't want to?"

"Yep."

"And what do I do if you get bored with me?" He glared at her with his one eye.

"Look, I'm not a pussy guy. I don't show any like for anyone... but don't think so little of me that I'd just abandon you." Zera's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to say something, Nnoitra?" Frowning, he nodded and pulled her into a demanding kiss... one that she returned from the start. Slowly they settled in to sleep. "Nnoitra?"

"What, Zera?" She smiled up at him as if she knew the funniest thing. "I said what?"

"Looks like you finally remember my name."

"Zera?"

"Yes?"

"...Go to sleep."

"Fine, good night."

"Night."

XXX

A/N: Whew... Please tell me how that was. Too much? Too little? Just right and you wanna see more? Was Nnoitra too ooc at the end, or did it fit for his attempt to keep Zera there? Reviews PLZ!


	4. Memories and Siblings

**Wild Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Memories and Siblings**

**Theme Song: Falling into the Black - Skillet**

A/N: Okay, so I'm just gonna let ya'll know right now, this may be the last chapter I do on this story for a bit, at least untill I get "Rainbow Eyes" and "Eyes like Fire" up to speed. Oh, and I still need to write "Eyes like Rain" and "Closed Eyes". Those are the last two in my Eyes series. And I'll keep them going for a while, I plan on these being my long term things. Not like AHW where I didn't post shit for a whole year and then I did post but I was lazy and posted only one chappie to end it. But this will be different, I promise. My oc's are not inpenitrable... They just have a bit of... strength to them. Ok, so on with the after-sex chappie!

XXX

Nnoitra opened his one eye and grinned. Zera lay in HIS bed, in HIS arms, snuggling closer to HIM. He was so proud of himself he almost missed the reptillian sounding rattle that sounded in Zera's throat as she awoke... almost.

"Bout damn time." Her grey eyes opened and glared at him.

"Shut it. You just woke up yourself."

"Did not."

"Did too, I can hear the sleep still in your voice." Nnoitra laughed and then lay there as he listened to her breath. It reminded him of a giant reptile of sorts.

"Zera. I'm curious, what kind of arrancar are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Mammal, reptile, aquatic..."

"I think I'm a reptile." She leaned against his chest. "A dragon I think. At least that's what Gin-san said." Nnoitra's eye widened.

"Did... did you say... dragon?" Nnoitra pulled back to look at her. Now that he thought about it... Her eyes _were_ somewhat... dragon-like. And her claws... strong enough to cut his hierro a bit. "Interesting. I thought with your mask on your shoulders, you'd be something like a gazell or something."

"I'm not that graceful." She sat up, her breasts bouncing gently, causing Nnoitra to get a rather nasty idea... But he knew she'd just LOVE it this time...

XXX

Zera screamed in sheer pleasure as Nnoitra thrust in and out again and again. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. He seemed entranced by her body and what he did to it.

"Mine..." He began to pund harder. "Say it... say you're mine." Her head spun and she tried to speak. Nnoitra's hand reached into her long hair and yanked her head back. "I can't hear you."

"Yours!" She screamed as she climaxed. He meant to keep going, but a knock sounded and the handle on the door rocked.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"It's Szazayel... There is an Espada meeting in a few minutes, so get off the damn whore and get your ass out here."

XXX

Nnoitra snarled. How dare Szazayel call HIS Zera a whore? Only he had any right to do that. He pulled out of Zera and got dressed.

"Zera." She looked up at him, her eyes hazed over in a mix of pleasure and need. "Stay in here, and don't even think about getting out of that bed. I mean to continue what I've started." She smiled up at him.

"Alright, I'll be a good girl, Nnoitra-sama." Tearing his eyes from the way she positioned her body to entice him, he went to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out. Once he'd shut the door again, he locked it securely to ensure that no one messed with his woman.

"Nnoitra... Why are you keeping the whore in there? I mean you must share." His fist connected with Szazayel's face. "What the hell?"

"That is no whore in there... You interrupted my time with Zera." The Octiva's eyes widened.

"You... you fucked her?" Glareing, Nnoitra nodded. "Was she a virgin?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, the poor girl! You just had to go and ruin her first time, didn't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" The Octiva shrugged.

"Well, you are a sexist bastard." They made their way to the meeting, arguing the whole way, untill Tessla arrived to walk next to Nnoitra. The Quinta didn't want the man to know what he'd done to Zera, because then he wouldn't fight her and then she'd get bored and want to fight someone else. It suited Nnoitra just fine to have her beat the other fraccion senseless every so often. They entered the meeting, each respective Espada taking their place, with their fraccion behind them. Gin looked to Nnoitra and frowned.

"My, my... Nnoitra, where is Zera-chan? Is she not behaving herself today?"

"It's not that, baka. I told her not to bother, I have Tessla here to do the things a fraccion must."

"But Zera was given to you to do that." Nnoitra glared.

"I told her not to come. End of story."

"Well, next time do show off your new pet. She is very interesting after all. And what a pity, she won't be able to hear of her sisters..." he trailed off just as two numero came in, draggin a fully-dressed, very angry Zera into the room. "Ah, here she is! Zera, dear, do behave and go sit behind Nnoitra. This is something you must see." Zera glared and snarled.

"Why? What has any of this to do with me?" She raged, but still sat behind her Espada, next to Tessla, who was ready to bolt should she become volatle.

"Awwww... Don't you want to know about your older twin sister?" Nnoitra could hear Zera freeze behind him.

"M-my sister...?"

"Yes. Your sister. The most powerful woman in the entire Seireitei." Aizen smiled at Zera. She barred her fangs at him in reply. "Yes. Your sister, Nokana, who abandoned you and left you to die... What a shame too, as she chose of her own volition, to leave you."

XXX

Zera pretended not to care about what Aizen spoke of, but... she knew of her twin sister, knew that she had left her... and remembered that day all too well...

_Zera's Flashback..._

_Two small girls, one with bronze colored hair and rainbow eyes and one with purple hair and grey eyes hid beneath a bed as an older man, their father, searched the house for them while their mother tried desperately to stop him. She followed him into the bedroom as he began to tear at the room, pleaded, begged him, not to sell her two precious little girls. There was a sound, and the woman fell just inches from their faces, her blood coloring the brown floor boards. The man left the room to search elsewhere while the two girls slipped away, terrified. Another male, this one an older boy, was looking for them. He was almost upon them, and there was only time for one of them to escape. _

_"Zera-anechan!" The grey eyed girl looked at her fraternal twin. "Go! Run! I won't let niisan find you! I won't let them hurt you!"_

_"B-but... Nokana-anesan! I don't wanna!" Tears formed in little Zera's eyes. "Come with me!"_

_"I can't let you get hurt for niisan... so go. I promise... I'll escape and find you. Then we'll go someplace really nice together, someplace we'll be safe! I promise! But please go!" Niisan was almost upon them, and Nokana shoved Zera towards the exit. "PLEASE! RUN! ZERA-ANESAN! RUN!" With those last words, Nokana was torn from their hiding place. Zera had no choice but to run..._

_End Flashback..._

Zera shivered at the memory. She remembered everything very well... except for the day she died. That day, she could not remember to save her life. For some unknown reason, it eluded her. Shrugging, she let it all fade away. None of it mattered now. If her sister was a Shinigami... they were enemies now. Zera sat through the presentation, not even bothering to listen except for when Nnoitra adressed her, which was rare, only when he was bored and wouldn't get caught. The meeting came to a close and Nnoitra took her and Tessla to train. Yet again she beat the older arrancar senseless.

"Zera... come with me. We need to talk." Nodding, she followed Nnoitra away from Tessla and back to his rooms. Once there, he took her into his arms and kissed her brutally. "Smothings wrong. Normally you'd play with Tessla untill you got bored. Are you getting overly bored with him, or what?"

"It's not that, Nnoitra-sama... I am just... preoccupied." He looked at her, then grinned devilishly. "What are you thinking?"

"I think you know." There was no warning, Nnoitra just tore off her clothes and threw her to his bed. Driving into her violently he snaled. "If your thoughts are botherin' you, then don't think."

"Mmm..." She couldn't even begin to speak, and her thoughts became hazed as he drove her closer and closer... Zera screamed as she climaxed, Nnoitra spilling his seed into her.

"Mine... All mine." He held her to him as if she would dissapear. "Don't you ever keep secrets from me, you hear?"

"Yes. Nnoitra..." He grunted. "I don't think that Nokana-anesan abandoned me..."

"Explain."

"Well... It is a long story..."

XXX

Nnoitra listened to what Zera had to say, and he had to admit... it didn't sound as if Nokana had really abandoned her. She had been trying to keep Zera safe from their back-stabbing family. For once, Nnoitra had some concern for a woman, which was unnatural for him. But this was Zera. HIS Zera. HIS woman.

"Girl, don't think too much on it. If you do, it will only distract you."

"Thank you for listening. It makes me feel better to have told someone." He grunted.

"Get some sleep." He closed his eye.

"But Nnoitra, it's only..."

"I can hear how tired you are in your voice, and I can tell by the way you're laying that you're exausted. Go to sleep." She sighed and nuzzled against his chest.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama..." With that, Zera dozed off to sleep, her steady breathing soon lulling Nnoitra to sleep as well.

XXX

A/N: Yeah, more of Zera and Nokana's back story. This will show up in "Rainbow eyes" too, so be warned. This will match up. Read, rate, review, and look for the latest in my 'Eyes' serial coming soon!


End file.
